Rumor Has It
by Mademoiselle Z
Summary: In which the rumor says people who get along with Akashi will get cursed. .-. GOMxAka, KuroAka


**I'm sorry for not posting anything in a while. xD**

**I can't write anything but oneshots at the moment. and I'm in my third year (last year) of high school.. **

**and otp battle is running on tumblr**

**ahaha, I do hope you guys (who read my fanfictions for the AkaKuro) to join, though. it on the tumblr: basketballpoetsociety . tumblr . com I'm in a writerblock-ish, so I hardly can contribute anything.. I want AkaKuro to win sobs. QwQ**

**oh, and please do enjoy a really short oneshot from me! this is my first time using verb 1 on my fanfictions.. I've finished this a while ago and posted on tumblr.. I just forgot to crosspost this on ffnet**

* * *

**KnB (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

* * *

Rumor has it Akashi Seijuro isn't the person to be involved with.

It isn't for Akashi's usual physical appearance—red hair that some people ridiculously tell he once dyed his hair red by people's blood he killed, dual-colored eyes that people assume one of them comes from one of people's eyes he gouged—or the intimidating aura that surrounds the rather lacking of height basketball captain, or even the capability . But, it is evident that people who attempt to get to know him is cursed.

No one knows when it starts, but, there are people who are really cursed. Like plentiful of his groupies—yes, he does have the face and the appeal that attract females, sometimes males—who try to make conversations with Akashi, and end up going home with goosebumps and the feeling that somebody may have followed them all the way. Some have unknown number haunts them every night. Some simply has small cases of scopophobia and paranoia, but it isn't to be joked about.

It doesn't mean Akashi Seijuro doesn't have friends. He does have some. Kind of. But Generation of Miracles is the exception, since their insanity may prevent any upcoming curse or at least lessens the damage—that, or their stupidity is the curse itself.

The rumor doesn't bother Akashi Seijuro. Really. Just the opposite, he is pleased to have people finally get away from him. It's cool to have people respect you. But having people pissing themselves just by a single sight of you is really something else, and it's sufficient enough to make him quite amused.

But it doesn't stop Akashi to has his curiosity poked.

So one afternoon in the club practice, he arranges a two-on-two practice match. He is teamed up with a certain blonde who consumes too much sugar, and wins against Murasakibara-Midorima easily.

"Good job, Akashicchi!" Akashi makes sure he returns every high-five Kise gives him.

The day after, Kise doesn't go to school. But the next day he does. He mumbles "earthworms, earthworms" all the way on morning practice.

On the very same morning practice, Akashi decides to pair himself up with a certain purplehead who _literally_ consumes too much sugar. They do some set of stretching together and take turns to help one another. At lunch time, he gives Murasakibara some snacks as a reward for doing a great job earlier, even though all Murasakibara does are just simple morning stretching.

That afternoon, Murasakibara excuses himself from basketball practice. Says his stomach is hurting. The rest of Generation of Miracles shrug it off and tells him to stop eating snacks too much.

But Akashi doesn't think so.

He tells Midorima to come along with him to buy Murasakibara medicines and stop by the Center's house. Just the two of them. He does tell him to come to his class tomorrow morning to have some shogi match as well, in which the greenet accepts with "Can't help it, since I don't have anything to rush tomorrow morning, I suppose I can play with you," or something tsundere-like.

Turns out Midorima doesn't make it. He reasons somehow the lucky item he prepares since last night is gone, and tells Akashi that he doesn't want to go out of the house unsafe no matter what.

So, with Midorima's absence, Akashi only eats lunch along with four people in the rooftop.

"Are? Mine-chin only eats bread." Murasakibara asks when he is about to open his lunch box.

"My mom woke up late this morning. And I can only buy this with my remaining money… I'm so poor at the moment…"

"I always tell you to refrain yourself from buying Horikata Mai magazines with such limited allowances." Says Kuroko.

It makes Akashi abruptly stop opening his lunch box. He gives it to Aomine. "Here, eat it, Daiki."

"Huh?"

"I can't let any of my teammate eat lesser than usual. It will affect you physical condition."

Aomine blinks. "What are you, my mom? I told you to stop doing that randomly!"

A scary smile. "My words are…?"

"Absolute." Aomine accepts it rapidly. He opens the lunch box, reveals five-star healthy yet delicious-looking dishes in it. It draws drools from the tanned basketball player. Soon he is surrounded by Kise, Kuroko and Murasakibara. "Whoaa!"

"Amazing, Aka-chin. I envy Mine-chin."

"It looks delicious." Kuroko commented.

"I want some-ssuuuu!"

"Eat your own lunch, Ryota."

Later that day, Aomine's mother calls his cellphone, claiming she finds his horrible marks, Kuroko misses his Ignite Pass to his stomach and head several times, and Momoi somehow finds his magazines in his locker room and has them burned. It is safe to say it's Aomine's bad day.

Soon the words of Generation of Miracles finally get the curse is spreading.

But Akashi doesn't stop.

On Saturday after morning practice, Akashi asks Kuroko to eat lunch out together, just the two of them.

Kuroko is a good companion to have. He doesn't talk when unnecessary, but he makes quite good conversation when it comes to basketball and literature. They have good two hours talk after they finish their food.

"I have the book I talked about. Does Akashi-kun want to come over?"

Akashi puts some thinking in it. He worries how bad the _curse_ will damage the bluenet. But he is interested with the novel about a shogi player Kuroko talks about. So he nods.

Soon, he regrets ever worrying the bluenet. He should have worry himself.

The moment he enters Kuroko's bedroom, he hears the door is locked. Just when he is about to ask the host, a pair of lips stops him by clashing with his own. The surprise attack catches the redhead off-guard.

But he doesn't dislike it.

Moans are heard from the bedroom, and lasts for about three or four hours, much to Akashi's surprise remembering the sixth man normally lacks in stamina. But he is wise enough to underestimate anyone, especially Kuroko Tetsuya.

Soon, he stops finding the reason behind the curse rumor.

* * *

**okaibai.**


End file.
